This invention relates to a valve apparatus having a manually operated valve actuator for use with holding tanks of recreational vehicles. Typical valve apparatus for use with holding tanks is shown by Nicholson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,504, issued Oct. 24, 1989 (manual or electromechanical valve actuator), Norman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,453, issued Nov. 5, 1985 (manual valve actuator) and Pierson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,349, issued Mar. 2, 1976 (electromechanical or manual valve actuator).